1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensing devices and, more specifically, to a tactile sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large-scale integration of miniscule functional components on mechanically deformable and optically transparent substrates may lead to novel applications in mechanosensational human-electronics interfacing, sensing and energy harvesting. Taxel (tactile pixel) array based pressure sensors have been used for mimicking tactile sensing capabilities of human skin, in which electronic components like traditional field-effect-transistors (FETs) act as read-out elements for detecting pressure-induced property change in the pressure-sensitive media.
Some systems attempt to minimize the effect of substrate strain on performance of these electronic components while preserving the deformability of the substrate employing flexible electronics. Existing flexible electronic pressure sensing systems require complicated system integration of heterogeneous components but also lack proficiency in directly interfacing electronics with mechanical actions in an active way so that mechanical straining can be utilized to generate new electronic control/feedback. Also, existing taxel sizes can be hundreds of microns to even tens of millimeters, severely limiting device density and spatial resolution.
Therefore, there is a need for a high resolution taxel array pressure sensor that interfaces well with electronic components.